Behind The Hood
by Okhsa
Summary: AU In the small town of South Park things aren't always what they seem, like Kenny really being a girl. Contains: K2, slightly: Twendy, ButterMan, Stietta, etc. Movie does not follow story


Well this is the first chapter of 'Behind The Hood'and it was a very hard chapter to write without giving to much away about who Kenny really is. All you reader's know so far is that Kenny is a girl. [/snicker] Don't worry all your questions will be answered in the next chapter of 'Behind The Hood'

* * *

-After School-

Kenny's POV

Kenny moved around in her chair nervously feeling so desperate too go home and ask for 'permisson' from her parents. They would either make a huge exclamation about the whole thing or they would say it was fine on a few ground rules that were to never be broken, ever. But finally the glorious bell wrung and Kenny was free. Kenny threw her backpack over her shoulder in a blazing sprint ran toward her home, she was never this excited to be home ever. Usually she would hate the foul idea. Kenny got on the big fat yellow school bus that stunk so bad too the other students but Kenny could not smell the aroma that filled the air by her orange sweat shirt that cover most of her face except her eyes. Kenny blinked and then smiled when Kyle and Stan sat on the other seat next too her. "So can you come?" Kyle asked trying to hinder away his excitement. "I already told you this I have to ask my parents first..." Kenny trailed off by the sort of mumbled that they could understand but because the usual would happen of Cartman cutting her off about how her parents were stupid faggots that didn't know anything so they would say sure. But Cartman was of course wrong half way. It didn't even matter since Cartman hadn't walked onto the bus yet. "Uh sorry I forgot you didn't have a cell phone." Kyle laugthed lightly. "Sorry that I can't come guys I have uh..." Stan gave Kenny a odd look. "Chores." "Oh shut up Stan, Kenny already told me." Kyle grumbled at Stan. "Kenny why!?" Stan grumbled in unison but for different reasons. "You should know by now that I'm not trustworthy Stan." Kenny protested shoving her pointer finger in front of Stan's face. "It's okay Stan, Kenny didn't tell me who it's with so I can't tease you repeatedly but I'm guessing it's Wendy." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Nope." Stan smiled widely of breaking the smarties knowledge and getting some sort of shocked reaction from him. "Really?" Kyle asked. "Mhm!" Kenny muffled. Sometimes she wished that she could take her hood off but that was to never be done or bad things would happen... Very bad things.

-A few hours later at Kyle's house-

Kyle's POV

Kyle waited, Tweek and Butters had come but where was Kenny? Why would Kenny's parents care if he came over or not. Kyle's parents were not very different on the matter and only paying close attention to Ike. Kyle had never remembered Kenny spending the night at his house be for so this was the perfect time to have a sleep over. It may give a chance for Kyle to figure out what Kenny looked under his hood.

"Hey Kyle is Stan coming?" Butters asked with a twitch from Tweek... Kyle was thinking that Tweek needed some coffee be for he exploded.

"Nah he can't come hes on a date." Kyle told them heaving a sigh. "Wendy?" Tweek asked showing not very much interest. "Nope..." Kyle frowned looking down. ''He didn't tell me...'' Kyle told them. Tweek seemed very interested in this now. "Then who?" Tweek blinked stumbling slightly. "I just told you I don't know." Kyle growled then sat on the couch but stood up directly when he heard the loud bangs on the front door. "I'll get it." Kyle told his Mother who wasn't even paying attention to the door only cherishing Ike of how wonderful he is. Kyle smiled when Kenny stood with excitement dancing in his eyes. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" Kyle asked considering Tweek's crazy twitch. "I-I'll have coffee." Tweek stuttered shaking but smiling. "I don't want anything." Butters said. "Water." Kenny answered with the same muffled noise. Kyle left too the kitchen and started making the coffee then poured some ice water into a glass cup. _'I'll just be really nice to Kenny and he will tell me who Stan is dating some way or another...'_Kyle set the cups on a metal tray and made his way back to the three guests. Kyle gave the cups to them and then sat by Tweek who was smiling widely at his cup. Kyle looked closely at Kenny as Kenny lifted his cup up to drink it but Butters stood up in front of Kenny. "I have to use the potty." Butters left the scene and Kenny in a flash was already done with his cup. "I'm curious as too who this _'lucky' _girl is." Tweek rolled his eyes. "Well that is kind of why I called you guys here." Kyle glanced at Kenny who just blinked and looked away. "Well Kenny..." Kyle trailed off but Tweek understood and turned to Kenny. "Kenny tell-" "Don't bother I'm not saying anything." Kenny glared at them. "and I thought you actually invited me Kyle because you wanted to play video games and look at vulgar images or something." Kenny stood up to leave but Kyle grabbed Kenny by the arm. "I do, it's just I need too know." Kyle frowned hoping that Kenny wouldn't seen the desperate look on his face but Kenny was more observant than most of the group.

Kenny's POV

Kenny frowned, the worst thing she could do was make Kyle upset. Kenny knew how close Stan and Kyle were and holding that sort of a secret was not the best of choices. But Kenny shouldn't be talking, I mean really if only she could tell them she was a _girl. _But that would have been too hard to explain without telling why she was on earth with them and getting caught by her **real** brother and her **real **father. "Alright it's kind of easy...." Kenny looked at Kyle sadly wondering what his reaction would be about this. Kenny tryed so hard to make her friend happy too make up for all the lies Kenny has had too tell for her identity too not be known. But it wasn't only that, there was something more too making Kyle happy that made her full of happiness. "How can it be easy? He hasn't dated anyone else since Elementary School." Tweek pointed out, and that was true! They were 1st years in their new high school but with Wendy and Stan dating on and off all the time most of the time you would just think they would never really break up. "Just tell us already!" Kyle was beginning too show impatience. _'Why bother holding back the truth away from him... He likes Stan anyway. There won't be much difference after this.'_ Kenny thought then turned around too the two.

"Stan is going out with Bebe Stevens."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't put much of couple implications accept for Stan in this one. Strange twist ey? X3

Hope you enjoy chapter two coming soon!


End file.
